


Trapped

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele and Emil get stuck in a closet.  Smut ensues.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 18OI Bingo-ber 2019 challenge. My prompt was accidental stimulation. Be sure to check out the other great works in this collection.

Emil felt a hard tug on his arm.

“She’s coming this way.” he heard Michele hiss. 

And then he was unceremoniously jerked into a really small closet. 

Emil exclaimed, “What the Hell, Michele?”

Michele covered Emil’s mouth and whispered, “Sara’s coming down the hall.”

Emil whispered back, “So?”

Michele said, “She doesn’t know.”

Emil sighed as he heard the door click shut behind them. He looked around briefly and noted they were in a small, very small, closet of some sort. In fact, there was such little space that Michele was pushed right up against Emil. 

They heard Sara pass by the door. 

Emil thought  _ This is not good. I have to stay calm. Fuck.  _

Emil blushed as he started to feel himself respond to Michele’s closeness. 

_ God, I need out of here before I embarrass myself.  _

Then he actually registered what Michele had been saying.

Emil asked, “She doesn’t know about us? Are you ashamed of me, Mickey?”

Emil moved towards the door to leave. Michele used his body to pin Emil against the wall. 

Michele said, “What?! No.”

Emil growled, “Let me go, Michele. 

Michele said, “Please, let me explain.”

Emil stopped struggling against Michele, but Michele did not move back from Emil. 

Michele said, “I just wanted. . .”

Emil said, “You wanted?”

Michele said, “To keep you to myself for a while. I’ve always shared everything with Sara and I wanted this to be mine for a little bit.”

Emil said, “Oh.” and sagged against the wall, the anger suddenly leaving his body. 

Michele tucked a lock of Emil’s hair behind his ear and whispered, “Please don’t leave me.”

Emil shivered, arousal coursing through his body. He put his arms around Michele and pulled him close. 

Emil said, “I won’t.”

Michele moved against Emil, exacerbating his problem even more. Michele leaned up to give his boyfriend a kiss. Emil groaned as Michele’s body rubbed against his. 

Michele, finally noticing Emil’s problem, asked, “Are you. . . ?”

Emil blushed and looked away from Michele.

Michele growled, “Let’s get out of here.”

Emil nodded. Michele tried the door. 

“It’s locked.” Emil heard Michele say.

Emil asked, “What?!”

Michele replied, “The door is locked.”

Emil said, “No. . . We. . . I. . . out.”

Michele said, “We'll just have to wait until someone comes by and lets us out.”

Emil groaned. 

Michele said, “Hopefully, someone will come by soon so we can take care of. . .”

Emil said, “ _ Mickey.” _

Michele said, “So you don’t want to. . . when we get out of here?”

Emil turned even redder and stuttered, “Ah. . . uh. . . yes?”

Michele chuckled. He ran his hands down Emil’s chest, causing the blonde man to softly moan at the touch. 

He said, “Mickey, please.”

Before Michele could say anything, they heard steps out in the hallway. Michele turned to the door. 

He banged on the door and said, “Hey, whoever is out there, let us out please.”

The steps in the hallway stopped and the door suddenly opened. Michele fell into the hallway from the force he was using to knock on the door. He looked up to see Christophe standing in front of the closet door. 

_ Of all the people who could have opened that door, why did it have to be Christophe? _

Christophe said, “Well, well. What do we have here?”

Emil stepped out of the closet and moved to help Michele off the floor. Michele took the offered hand and stood up. 

Emil said, “Thanks for letting us out, Christophe. I thought we were going to be stuck in there for a long time.”

Christophe looked Emil up and down. Taking in his disheveled appearance and his obvious arousal, Christophe said, “Don’t you think that closet is a little small for those types of activities?”

Michele blushed and Emil sputtered but couldn’t find anything to say. Christophe just chuckled and went on his way, leaving the embarrassed couple standing in front of the closet that had caused all their troubles. 

Michele asked, “Back to the hotel?”

Emil said, “Yes, please.”

****

After they entered their hotel room, Emil pushed Michele back against the door and kissed him. Michele buried his fingers in Emil’s hair. Emil slipped his hands under Michele’s shirt. Emil broke their kiss so that he could pull Michele’s shirt up and over his head. He threw the shirt into the shadows of the room.

Michele chuckled and said, “Someone’s in a hurry.”

Emil said, “You have no idea. . . ever since you tugged me into the damn closet. . . I.”

Michele said, “Wo. . .”

He silenced Michele with another kiss. It was bruising in its intensity. Emil let his hands roam over Michele’s torso. Michele moaned into the kiss. Emil let his hands stray downward until he reached the edge of Michele’s pants. He looked at Michele, silently asking permission to continue. Michele nodded. Emil unbuttoned Michele’s pants and pulled down the zipper. He slipped his hand into the pants, caressing Michele’s erection through his underwear. Michele’s body arched into the touch as Emil ran his hand along the length. 

Michele moaned, “Emil, please.”

Emil grabbed Michele’s pants and underwear and jerked them down and off his body, watching hungrily as Michele’s dick was exposed. Emil dropped to his knees and took Michele’s erection into his mouth. Michele groaned as Emil slowly pulled his mouth off of Michele’s dick, and then licked it from root to tip. Michele anchored his hands in Emil’s hair and threw his head back to rest on the door. 

Michele breathed, “God, Emil. . .”

Emil went down on Michele’s erection until the tip hit the back of his throat and his lips were flush with Michele’s groin. He swallowed around Michele, the muscles of his throat caressing Michele’s erection. Michele groaned at the sensation. Emil drew slowly back, hollowing his cheeks and applying suction as he moved along the length. He placed a hand on Michele’s hips to hold them in place. Emil continued to move up and down Michele’s erection. Michele, looking down at Emil, stammered, “I. . . going. . . to.”

Emil just looked up at Michele as he pulled back a little, but sucked harder on Michele’s cock until he came down his throat. Michele sagged back against the door as Emil stood up. He pressed Michele back against the door as he kissed him. Michele could feel Emil’s erection pressing against his thigh. Michele reached down and undid Emil’s pants. 

Emil said, “God, Michele. Touch me. . . please.”

Michele slipped his hand into Emil’s pants and pulled out his erection. Emil groaned at the contact. He put one hand against the door, letting that hold him up. Michele slid his hand up and down Emil’s length. 

It didn’t take long for Emil to stutter, “Mickey. . . I. . .”

Michele said, “Go ahead. Come for me, baby.”

Emil felt the orgasm rip through his body as he spilled his release into Michele’s hand. Emil leaned on Michele a moment while he got his breath back. 

Michele said, “We need to get cleaned up.”

Emil responded, “Hmm.” But let Michele direct him towards the bathroom.

After they got cleaned up, Emil climbed into the hotel bed and said, “Nap?”

Michele said, “We really should get back to the rink. We’ll miss some of the skating.”

Emil said, “Please?”

Michele walked over to the bed and said, “Why is it that I can never say no to you?”

Emil shrugged and smiled as Michele climbed into bed with him. Emil wrapped himself around Michele. He pulled Michele backwards until his back was flush with Emil’s chest. Emil sighed in contentment. 

Emil said, “Thank you.”

Michele said, “For?”

Emil replied, “Everything.”

Michele chuckled and said, “You’re welcome.”

He turned around to face Emil, kissed him softly, and then snuggled against him. Emil, looking at Michele, smiled and then closed his eyes. Soon after Emil’s breathing evened out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Michele listened to Emil’s breathing until it lulled him into sleep as well. 


End file.
